The present invention relates to a semiconductor module apparatus and a cooling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor module apparatus and a cooling apparatus exhibiting high cooling efficiency and being capable of assuming low mounting height.
A conventional semiconductor module apparatus is shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. The conventional semiconductor module apparatus is configured such that a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on a substrate 2, which is supported by a frame 19. The frame 19 is made of material of good thermal conductivity, such as aluminum, and includes a cover portion 19a which covers a region for mounting the semiconductor devices. A fan assembly 20 supporting an unillustrated miniature cooling fan unit 7 is fixedly attached to the upper surface of the cover portion 19a. Heat generated from the semiconductor devices is transmitted to the cover portion 19a serving as a heat spreader and is then radiated through cooling by the fan assembly 20. In FIGS. 12 and 13, reference numeral 19b denotes a cover member for defining an air channel for cooling air above the upper surface of the fan assembly 20.
However, the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor module apparatus involves the following drawbacks. Specifically, the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor module apparatus is configured such that the fan assembly 20 is placed on the cover portion 19a, resulting in increased mounting height. Further, heat generated from the semiconductor devices is transmitted to the cover portion 19a and then to a base plate 20a of the fan assembly 20 so as to be radiated. Thus, high thermal resistance is involved at a contact portion between the cover portion 19a and the base plate 20a, resulting in poor cooling efficiency.
The present invention has been accomplished to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks, and an object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor module apparatus exhibiting high cooling efficiency and being capable of assuming low mounting height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling apparatus exhibiting high cooling efficiency and being capable of assuming low mounting height when mounted on a semiconductor module.
A semiconductor module apparatus according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a substrate having a plurality of semiconductor devices which are mounted on the substrate and generate heat; a radiation plate covering an upper surface of the substrate and serving as a support frame for supporting the substrate; a plurality of radiation fins protruding from the heat radiation plate; a cover plate fixedly attached to the radiation plate and covering the radiation plate from above, wherein the cover plate and the radiation plate define an air channel for cooling air therebetween; and a cooling fan unit fixedly disposed within the air channel.
In the semiconductor module apparatus of the present invention, heat generated from the semiconductor devices is transmitted to the radiation plate and is then radiated from the radiation fins provided on the radiation plate. Since an interface serving as a mechanical joint is not present in the heat transmission route, thermal resistance involved can be lowered, thereby improving cooling efficiency. Since the cooling fan unit is disposed within the air channel to thereby substantially integrate the cover plate and the radiation fins, the height of the semiconductor module apparatus can be lowered, thereby achieving a low mounting height of the semiconductor module apparatus.
A semiconductor module apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a substrate having a plurality of semiconductor devices which are mounted on the substrate and generate heat; a radiation plate covering an upper surface of the substrate and serving as a support frame for supporting the substrate; and a plurality of radiation fins protruding from the heat radiation plate. The radiation plate has a heat pipe reception groove formed on a radiation-fin protrusion surface and a fixture portion for fixing a cooling fan unit.
The semiconductor module apparatus of the present invention enables a user to select appropriate cooling means according to circumstances, such as the capacity of a power source. Specifically, the cooling fan unit is fixedly attached to the fixture portion, thereby effecting cooling. Alternatively, without use of the cooling fan unit (the cooling fan unit is removed), a heat pipe is fitted into the heat pipe reception groove. Thus, the flexibility of cooling design can be improved.
A cooling apparatus of the present invention comprises a radiation plate having a fixture block to be fixedly attached to a semiconductor device which generates heat and having a plurality of long and short radiation fins protruding therefrom; a cover plate fixedly attached to the radiation plate and covering the radiation plate from above, wherein the cover plate and radiation plate define an air channel for cooling air therebetween; and a cooling fan unit fixedly disposed within the air channel. The long radiation fins extend through and protrude upward from the cover plate.
According to the cooling apparatus of the present invention, the long radiation fins, which extend through and protrude upward from the cover plate, are cooled directly, thereby improving cooling efficiency. Also, even when the semiconductor module apparatus is disposed such that the upper surface thereof is in close contact with a wall or the like, a space for air intake can be maintained between the cover plate and the tip ends of the radiation fins, thereby preventing impairment in cooling efficiency.